


Cinnamon Sugar, Pumpkin Spice, and Everything Nice

by Shewolf_of_highgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/F, F/M, Multi Short Stories, Older Man/Younger Woman, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, thats a lie its all fluff, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf_of_highgarden/pseuds/Shewolf_of_highgarden
Summary: Short autumn themed stories for some of my favorite ships.





	Cinnamon Sugar, Pumpkin Spice, and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!   
> Quick Note:  
> 1\. In this chapter Arya is 25 and Willas is 32   
> 2\. I mention Riverland Setters those are Irish Setters and Westerland Bulldogs are French Bulldogs   
> 3\. Thank you for reading!

“Come on, wake up. Were here.” Willas said shaking Arya lightly. 

Unsurprisingly she merely mumbled before curling into a tighter ball on the passenger seat of the car, snuggling into the dog on her lap. Arya was never one for waking up early. Her version of early was waking up at 11 a.m. on a Saturday, so this whole idea of getting in the car at 2 a.m. for a three-hour ride was one she had only enjoyed in theory. He’d had to remind her to put on her clothing three times and boots about five and then had to nag her into opening her eyes to walk to the car. It was made even better by the fact he had to also convince the Riverland Setter, Tully, to get out of bed and into the car, while Arya blurrily carried Balerion, the Westerland Bulldog. Once he got all of them in the car, Willas had the joy of doing the three-hour drive to Red Apple while the rest of the car slept. 

“Where?” Arya asked, stretching while Balerion looked thoroughly put out at being woken up again after being forced out of the car earlier to go to the bathroom. 

“Cider Hall Doughnuts.”

“This is a park, Willas.”

“The parking lot was already full, this was the closest place to park. Besides, it’ll be a nice walk.”  
Arya took a moment to let that information sink in before turning to him with a smile “I forgot we were doing Cider Hall today! I don’t even remember leaving the house…”

“You had your eyes closed at you go ready. I thought you were going to fall down the stairs.” 

“I never fall.” She smirked. 

“I’m going to tell Bran you are stealing his trademark lines the first chance I get,” Willas said. 

“Hmph. I said it first I’m sure,” she said before glancing at the clock, ‘ Shit! We need to go!” 

“That’s what you get for being so hard to wake up,” Willas said as he got out of the car. 

He could not see her, but Willas was sure Arya was glaring at him. Instead of confirming his theory, Willas focused on trying to stretch out his leg some. The drive was not too bad, especially since he had stopped to let the dogs out, but his leg still felt stiff and a bit achy. 

“You okay?” Arya asked as she came around to his side of the car, Tully and Balerion by her side. 

“I’m fine, love. Let’s go before they run out.” 

Arya narrowed her eyes at him, but after a moment nodded. “I’ll drive home.” She said, as he grabbed her hand. 

Willas made a noncommittal noise in response. Arya was not a bad driver per se, but she drove too fast and her temper did not stay at home when she got into the car. It would be okay if it was her car, but they had taken his new SUV and he was not ready to see if it could keep up with Arya. 

It turned out that Willas was right about the walk. At the early hour few people were walking around and it was still cool outside. It might be autumn, but the Reach never got terribly cold. Arya liked to say that their version of Winter was her version of late spring. He had argued that point until they had gone North to celebrate The Children’s Day with the Stark and then he learned what real winter was. He had pretty much refused to leave the house unless absolutely necessary. Arya was pretty understanding and would drag her brothers, and sometimes Sansa, outside for a snowball fight or to build a snowman. He had gone out with them once and enjoyed the chaos that enveloped the Stark siblings whenever they did something together. 

Arya groaned when they reached the line. It was not too bad, they were maybe fifteen people from the front. Cider Hall Doughnuts were known for their hot doughnuts, and insane times. They opened at 5 a.m. and closed at 10:30 a.m., but it was worth it to get there right when they opened to get them fresh. Their apple cider doughnuts and cinnamon sugar doughnuts were some of the best things Willas had ever eaten. Somehow he had only found this place the year before.   
He and Arya had taken a road trip to Grassy Vale to meet with a breeder of Riverland Setters. He and Arya had been talking about getting a dog and they had agreed on the setters. They were a playful breed and active, as an added bonus they were a hunting dog, which worked well for Willas who wanted to be able to take the dog out when he went out with his brothers. They had taken the day’s long drive to meet the man and after meeting with the puppies, they had settled on Tully. Then the breeder mentioned that their bulldog had had recently given birth to a litter of puppies as well. Willas had wanted to say no, already knowing where this was going. Arya, always excited by the prospect of puppies had readily agreed. She had taken one look at Balerion, the largest of the litter who was gnawing at her shoe, and picked him up. After a moment she had turned to Willas and he knew he was sunk, he always had trouble when she looked at him like that, grey eyes all big and shiny. 

He had wanted to say no. Had half-heartedly tried to reason with her that they had only come for the Setter puppy. He had even stooped so low as to admit he found the dogs to be ugly. Needles to say she was unimpressed by his points. In the end, they ended up making the drive home with two puppies. It was not the easiest of rides, especially when it was five a.m. and the puppies needed to use the bathroom.   
Willas had pulled over and Arya let them out. He had silently regulated her to taking the dogs in and out of the car. She wanted the problem of a second dog, he had reasoned, let her deal with it. It was petty, he knew, but after what felt like an eternity of yapping he felt less than gracious. When she got back in the car she had mentioned she saw a doughnut shop down the street and she needed a cup of coffee. He had agreed to that, needing a cup himself. A few people stood in line already and both of them stood there irritated and tired. 

After a minute or two of annoyed silence, Arya relented, “Let’s play a game.”

“A game?”

“Yea, a game. We could play guess the person. You ask me yes-or-no questions and try to figure out the person I’m thinking of.”

Willas thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he was tired, on the other hand, he knew if this annoyed silence lasted too long after she had extended the olive branch Arya’s mood would sour and it would remain so until they got home. 

“Fine. I’ll play with you.”

Now as Arya stood next to him, shifting her weight again and again, it was his turn to ask her the question. “Do you want to play a game?”

“A game? What sort of game?” Arya asked with a smile, seeming to know where this was going.

“It is a question game. You ask yes-or-no questions and try to guess the person the other player is thinking of.” 

“Huh. Sounds kind of familiar. Did Margaery teach you?”

“No, Margaery did not teach me, I do not really recall who did. Some Northern girl with an ugly dog.”

“Sounds ghastly,’ she said, doing her best impression of a Reach accent, ‘Was she as ugly as her dog?”

“No, she was beautiful. A beautiful little thief.”

“A thief?!” Arya asked. 

“Oh yes. She stole my apple cider doughnut, it was quite traumatizing.” 

“Maybe you were being stingy with your food. You should learn how to share.”

“I’ll have you know I am quite good at sharing. Now, do you have a guess as to who I am talking about?”  
Arya hummed, tapping her finger to her chin, “A pretty Northern girl who taught you a game and had an ugly dog…Jorelle!”  
Willas laughed and they continued to play. They gone about five rounds before they made it to the front. They ordered two cups of coffee, half a dozen apple cider donuts, half a dozen cinnamon sugar, and two pup-nuts. Arya took the coffee and the dogs to one of the nearby outside tables.   
Willas met her at the table and handed her her coffee. They ate in silence for a few moments, relishing the taste of spiced dough. Willas almost groaned when he bit in to his and Arya actually did. Willas was sure that if the dogs could they would be joining Arya in appreciation of the food. As it stood they were too busy digging in to be bothered by the humans. 

Polishing off his doughnut, Willas sat back in his metal chair and sipped his coffee, studying Arya. The last time they were here they were engaged and picking out puppies. Now they were a married couple with two dogs. Arya did not look much different. Her hair was a bit longer, just barely passed her shoulders, and her skin was a bit darker after having permanently moved to High Garden. Mainly she just looked like Arya. Sansa Stark’s younger sister who he fell for while trying to be a wingman for Margaery. 

“What?” Arya asked as she snagged her second doughnut.

“Nothing. Just happy that we made this trip is all.” Willas said with a soft smile. 

Arya smiled back and leaned over the small table between them for a kiss. He met her half-way, and just as they were about to break away from each other he snagged the doughnut in her loose grip.

“Hey!”

 


End file.
